DESCRIPTION The goal of this application is to develop and evaluate a comprehensive and integrated sleep medicine education program which will provide opportunities for 1) instruction and/or assessment throughout the four years of the medical school curriculum, 2) development of instructional programs for primary care residents, and 3) development of clinical guidelines for diagnosis, referral and treatment of sleep disorders for primary care physicians. The clinical guidelines will be designed by the general internal medicine group at UAB and later disseminated to primary care physicians throughout the State. After the guidelines are tested, they will be placed on the World Wide Web for widespread distribution. Other goals include further development of the existing sleep patient database at UAB and compilation of all instructional materials, curricular outlines, and clinical guidelines into instructional packages that can be used by other institutions.